The objective of this project is to improve the health care of individuals who reside in the rural target sites by training their health care professionals to access current medical literature effectively. The project will provide training of the medical literature using Grateful Med at remote sites, provide Grateful Med software to each site, and establish information service links between the participants and the USA Biomedical Library. Health care professionals in these areas do not have access to current medical information via a medical library with the exception of one site. Training on use of Grateful Med and Loansome Doc will provide them with effective access to information resulting in improved care of their patients. The workshops will provide an overview of the MEDLARS search system and instruction on use of the Grateful Med software. Hands-on practice will allow the participants to become comfortable with the search method. Participants will be instructed on Grateful Med equipment specifications, use of the Loansome DOC module and other methods of document delivery, the availability of library resources and the structure of MeSH indexing. Participants will also be informed that the USA Biomedical Library will provide journal articles through Loansome Doc without charge during the time of this grant (up to 100 articles per site).